Paw Patrol Hunger Games part 1
This is just the start of the script from the movie, Once I have it all, we can start changing and adding things in :'D Prim is Malta and Princess is Katniss. Gale is Rocky PS this has some OCs in it. Katie as Eiffie Scene 1 Malta: (Screaming) No! No! Princess: Shh, Shh it’s ok. It’s ok you were just dreaming. You were dreaming. Malta: It was me Princess: I know... I know, but it’s not. It’s your first year Rocky, your name’s only been in there once, they’re not gonna pick you. Try to go to sleep... Malta: I can’t Princess: Just try... just try... Malta whispering in Princess’ ear and Princess nods Princess: (Singing) Both Deep in the meadow, Under the willow, A bed of grass, A soft green pillow... Princess: You remember that song, ok? You finish it, I gotta go. Malta: Where? Princess: I just gotta go... But I’ll be back... I love you Scene 2 Princess getting ready to leave and putting on jacket when Frosty hisses at her Princess: I’ll still cook you Princess leaves the house and runs through District 12 to the fence. Scene 3 Princess climbs under the fence and into the forest. She pulls her bow and arrows out of the log and runs through the forest with her bow loaded, and sees a rabbit. She aims her arrow at the deer but it senses her and goes behind a tree. She crumples up some leaves to see the direction of the wind. She runs silently through the forest and stops to pick up a rock. She loads the rock into her bow and it hits a tree, making the rabbit move into sight and run away. It stops and she stands behind a tree and aims her arrow again, but is interrupted by Rocky's voice. Rocky: What are you gonna do with that when you kill it? Princess shoots anyway but the rabbir runs and the arrow missed it. She turns around to look at Rocky. Princess: Damn you Rocky! Rocky laughs Princess: It’s not funny Rocky: What are you gonna do with a hundred pound rabbit Katnip? It’s reaping day, the place is crawling with peacekeepers. Princess: I was gonna sell it, to the peacekeepers. Rocky: of course you were Princess: Oh, like you don’t sell to peace keepers Rocky: No! Not today. Princess: It was the first rabbit I’ve seen in a year, now I have nothing. Rocky: ok Rocky picks up a rock and throws it at a tree and birds fly out. Princess shoots one with her arrow. They both laugh until an aircraft fly’s overhead and they run and hide. Scene 4 Effie walking around looking at the setup in the square. Scene 5 Rocky: What if they did it? Just one year. What everyone just stopped watching. Princess: They won’t Rubble Rocky: What if they did? What if we did? Princess: It won’t happen. Rocky: You route for your favourites, you cry when they get killed it’s sick! Princess: Rocky. Rocky: If no one watches, then they don’t have a game. It’s as simple as that. What? Princess: Nothing, Rocky: Fine laugh at me Princess: I’m not laughing at you Rocky: We could do it you know. Take off, live in the woods, it’s what we do anyway. Princess: They’d catch us. Rocky: Well, maybe not. Princess: Cut out our tongues or worse. We wouldn’t make it five miles. Rocky: No, I’d get five miles. I’d go that way. points to the woods Princess: I have Malta and you have your brothers. Rocky: They can come too. Princess: Malta in the woods? Rocky: ha, maybe not... Princess: I’m never having kids. Rocky: I might. If I didn’t live here... Primcess: But you do live here. Rocky: I know, but if I didn’t Oh I forgot. Here, (Rocky pulls out a bread roll and gives it to Princess) Princess: Oh my god! Is this real? Rocky: Yeah, it better be! Cost me a squirell. Happy hunger games! Princess: And may the odds be ever in your favour. How many times is your name in today? Rocky: forty two. I guess the odds aren’t exactly in my favour. Scene 6 the hob Tundra: Thankyou girl (Princess looking at the mocking Jay Pin) Princess: What’s this? Tundra: That’s a Mocking Jay Princess: How much? Tundra: You keep it, it’s yours. Princess: Thank you. Scene 7 12 getting ready for the reaping house Malta: Skye Princess: (walking in) Aww, look at you! You look beautiful! But you better tuck in that tail little duck. Skye: I laid something out for you too. Princess: Ok. (Princess getting ready for the Reaping and looking at the dress) (Skye looking at Princess) Skye: Now you look beautiful too... Malta: I wish I looked like you. Princess: Oh no, I wish I looked like you little duck. Hey, you wanna see what I got you today? It’s a mocking Jay pin, to protect you, and as long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you. Ok? I promise. (Princess snuggles Malta) Scene 8 square (Everyone walking to the reaping) Malta: (seeing the line and gasping) Princess: Shh, shh...Malta it’s ok, it’s ok shh. Ok, it’s time to sign in now, ok, they’re gonna prick your finger, to take just a little bit of blood. Malta: I’m scared Princess: Malta, It doesn’t hurt much, just a little. Ok? Go sit down there with the little kids, I’ll find you after ok? Peace keeper: Next. Next. (Takes her paw and takes the blood then scans it. Go ahead. Next. Next. (Takes Princess’ paw and does the same) (Princess looking for Malta then stands in group and looks over at Rocky) Rocky: (mouthing) you ok? (Princess nods) Katie: Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour. Now, before we begin, we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the Capitol. Rocky: (mouthing) War, terrible war. (Film plays) Katie: I just love that! Now, the time has come to select two courageous young pups, for the honour of representing district 12 in the 74th annual hunger games. As usual, ladies first. (Katie pulls out a piece of paper from the bowl) Malta Category:Princess Category:Rocky Category:Katie Category:Tundra Category:Skye